stargatearmageddonfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Athena
Athena is a Goa'uld who posed as the Greek goddess of defensive and war during Earth's past. History She was a minor Goa'uld who only rose to some power by allying herself with many powerful System Lords including Cronus, Camulus, Svarog, and indeed even Anubis when he first challenged the System Lords. Athena was once the rival of Qetesh, but later came to ally with her once she discovered just how smart and cunning Qetesh truly was. The two attempted to search for the Clava Thessara Infinitas, the key to infinite treasure, which was meant to reveal the location of a cache of hidden Ancient technology, but Qetesh double-crossed Athena before the two managed to do so. Although Qetesh never actually discovered the key, she led Athena to believe that she had. 2005 Quite sometime after this Athena allied herself with Ba'al and inhabited the body of The Trust agent, Charlotte Mayfield when Ba'al came to Earth after the System Lords hiarchy fell from any influence it had. Using Mayfield's position as Vice President of Farrow-Marshall Aeronautics, Athena provided Ba'al with anything that he required, and even met with Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter (perhaps using the drug which Ba'al developed to keep the presence of her symbiote hidden from Carter) when Carter was inquiring about the disappearance of Farrow-Marshall's Chief Financial Officer, Alex Jameson, who was actually taken as a Goa'uld host and was in the custody of Gerak. In addition to her duties as Vice President, she was also aide to at least one of Ba'al's clones and escaped with him when the Tau'ri attempted to use symbiote poison to kill Ba'al. 2006 She captured Vala Mal Doran in 2006, using a Memory recall device hooked up to another machine in order to gain information which had been suppressed by Vala's mind when the Goa'uld Qetesh left her. Athena was looking for a tablet which she still believed Qetesh had found, never realizing that Vala would not be able to give her the information she wanted. Vala managed to escape, however, which Athena's agents later reported to her. Although Athena's agents thought that Vala had been killed during an explosion at the facility she was held captive in, Athena ordered them to continue looking for Vala while she continued to run Farrow-Marshall Aeronautics. Her fate remains unknown as she has not been seen since then. Stargate Armageddon Suddenly reappeared at the court of Queen Anat, Athena became one of the closest followers, especially in the months that followed the capture of the last of the Goa'uld Ba'al clone. Providing resources and information, Athena was able to create one of his own stellar domain in great secrecy in which he headed before the attack to the planet Harset. Currently he is rebuilding his power Mithology In Greek mythology, Pallas Athena (in ancient greek Ἀθηνᾶ, transliterated into Athena; ionic Ἀθήνη, Athene; Doric: Ἀσάνα, asana), daughter of Zeus and his first wife Metis, was the goddess of wisdom, wisdom, weaving and in general and of the most noble craft of war (such as a defensive war or made for cause), while the most cruel and violent of the war fell within the domain of Ares. The wisdom represented by Athena includes the technical knowledge used in weaving, the art of working metals, but also in agriculture, marine and in general in all the various types of crafts. Its sacred symbols were the owl and the olive tree. In peacetime, the men worshiped her because she was due to the inventions of agricultural technologies, naval and textiles, while in time of war, between those who invoked, only helped those who fought with cunning (Metis) of its characters as Odysseus. The guile and cunning were the qualities that Athena could give to his proteges. In general, Athena was a deity much loved by the people. Athena was often with him his owl, wearing a suit of armor, made of the skin of the goat Amalthea, called Aegis (for some historical Aegis is actually a magic shield) given to her by her father Zeus. Athena is often accompanied by the goddess of victory Nike. It is almost always represented as wearing a helmet and a shield which hangs the head of the Gorgon Medusa, a votive gift of Perseus, but ancient representations of the actress as a winged goddess (similar in appearance to Nike or an angel). Athena is an armed warrior goddess and: appears in Greek mythology as the protector of heroes such as Heracles, Jason and Odysseus. He never had any husband or lover, and this was known as Athena Parthenos (Athena the Virgin); This name derives from the name of the most famous temple dedicated to her, the Parthenon on the Acropolis of Athens. Given its role as protector of this sacred city, has been revered around the world as well as greek Athena Polis (Athena of the city), and was generally regarded as the protector of Greece. His relationship with Athens was really special, as clearly demonstrates the similarity between his name and the name of the city. The cult of the goddess Athena in the Aegean probably dates back to prehistoric times. They found evidence that in antiquity Athena was seen itself as an owl, or at least it was a bird or a Goddess "winged goddess" in the third book of the Odyssey takes the form of a sea eagle . Its aegis decorated might represent what remains of the wings of which he was endowed, since the decorations of ancient vessels in that way it is portrayed Categoria:Goa'uld Categoria:Greek Pantheon Categoria:Goa'uld Underlord